Love Captain
by Gealaich
Summary: First, I m not english, so forgive if I made mistakes. Then One Piece belongs Oda. This story is yaoi, boyxboy and it s ZoLu. It happens after Dressrosa. Zoro is thinking in Luffy, he falls asleep and Ace visits his dreams Ace says Zoro to express his true love to his "little Luffy", Ace s words textually and it happens. Please, reviews if you liked it and thanks for read.


He looked at his captain and he can´t breathe. He felt his heart beating fast and loud and he can´t avoid look at him with his whole attention. Yeah, he knew that he shouldn´t feel that way, but he couldn´t retain his feelings. Sometimes he asked himself if he fell in love with his stupid captain the first time, when he looked at him with his bright smile. To be honest, he was sure to know the answer and this is which he fear the most.

He has been past two years with Mihawk and Perona, two long years where he was almost lost. He didn´t need the negative Hollow to feel empty or sad.

He had to admit that was totally in love with Luffy and he didn´t mind because he knows very well that he found the brightest and most valuable treasure of the world, no doubt about that. He has found his soul mate and that was incredible, he didn´t know if Luffy feel the same, but for him to have a portion of Luffy was enough. He knew that his captain has different admirers, even in the Sunny, and he had to share him with everybody. It´s ok while Luffy was with him sometimes.

He closed his only eye and he thought how different the things are now. They had been made up an Alliance with the Heart´s people. They had been beat another Sichibukai and his captain was thinking in his nearest meeting with Shanks, one of the four Emperors. He wanted to see Shanks, someway he feels that he must be thankful to this Redhair, because he was the inspiration to Luffy. He set sail because of Shanks and thanks to that Zoro found his soul mate.

He felt asleep soon, the warm in his skin, the sound of the waves and the cheerful laugh of his Captain made him secure and safe. His nakama maybe think that his sleep was deep, but he always keep an eye on his captain, even when he was sleep.

 _At the beginning he didn´t know where he was, but later he started to accustom to the place and discovered that he was in the Sunny, a very quiet one, and he started to search for his captain._

 _-When will you tell my little Luffy your feelings? – Asked a voice, he knew that one and he turned to face at the deepest grey eyes from Firefist Ace._

 _-Am I death? – He asked and a funny laugh escapes from Ace´s mouth._

 _-No, you are alive._

 _-But you are…_

 _\- Death? Yeah, that´s sure thing.- Ace walked toward Zoro.-I figure out how to enter in your dream._

 _I´m bit worry about my little Luffy._

 _\- So am I dreaming?_

 _Good! For an instant I thought that I ´ve lost Luffy, if that was the case I must make me harakiri._

 _-I´m death meat, not blind, and I know for sure that it´s impossible you lost my little Luffy out of your sight._

 _\- It annoys me that you say Luffy is yours._

 _-Yeah, I guess, but that is true. He is mine, he´d always been. –Ace smiled to Zoro.-I love him, you know? Not in brotherly way, indeed we aren´t real brothers who share blood._

 _I died for him and I´ll do it again._

 _-So… why are you in my dream? To tell me that he never will fall for me? I know this from the beginning._

 _-To tell you that you must say Luffy your feelings._

 _\- Sure! Easy: "Look Captain, I´m afraid that I´m totally in love with you, I know that you never share my love, but I tell you anyways"._

 _-Do you prefer to die for him and he´ll never knows your feelings?_

 _\- Yeah!_

 _\- I died without told him mines and I´m regretful every single day. I´m death and even from where I am; I can see you take care of him. I see the way you fight beside him, the love in your eyes and I want that my Luffy has someone who loves him the way I do._

 _Do you prefer that Trafalgar Law get him?_

 _-Law?_

 _-He saved Luffy 2 years ago, he says that was a whim but, do you really think that a pirate does something without second intentions?_

 _Come on, Zoro! You should know the pirate´s world._

 _-You really believe that Law is in love with Luffy?_

 _-Don´t you?_

 _-Well, I had my suspects but…_

 _\- Are you dumb? He is totally in love with my Luffy! And I don´t want him to my little Lu, no way in Hell!_

 _\- Why am I dreaming with Ace? God, my unconscious is useless! I really need wake up. –Said Zoro to himself._

 _\- You are dreaming, that´s true, but I´m real. I´m Firefist Ace, someway I get entered in your dream because I want speak with you about my little Lu._

 _\- Why?_

 _\- I don´t know, I think that you are good enough and I want someone special to my little Lu, so I guess that you´re perfect for him._

 _-Are you serious? You want me with Luffy?_

 _-Yeah, I don´t know, some weird way you fit together. –Ace smile fondness to Zoro._

 _-I think so._

 _\- So, again the question. When will you plan to say Luffy your own feelings?_

 _-I don´t know, isn´t a simple task. I have to show my heart and I´m afraid that my feelings won´t give back._

 _You know, the Sichibukai Empress wants marry Luffy, he says no and she is a beauty._

 _-Yeah, maybe because mi little Lu is gay, Zoro.-Ace says with a funny smile in his face._

 _-But… he puts his own hat on Nami´s head._

 _-Because she is weaker than you, so his foes are weaker too and the hat is safer in her head._

 _-Really?_

 _-When he fights, he makes it beside you._

 _-Because I´m the first mate, we are stronger than the others._

 _-So it´s Sanji and Luffy doesn´t choose him to fight beside._

 _\- Shitty ero-cook… Well, as you said… maybe?_

 _\- Don´t act like a stupid teenager, Zoro, we are talking about the heart of the love of my life and death… I guess…- Ace says, scratching his hair.- He has a lot of admirers._

 _\- Shitty ero-cook, Nami, Robin, Vivi, Shirahoshi, Law, Rebecca, Sabo and Shanks maybe?_

 _\- Sabo sure, Shanks no way._

 _\- Do you prefer me than your own brother?_

 _\- Well… is not exactly that… I´m thinking in Luffy and you are beside him, not Sabo._

 _-You are jealous from your own brother?_

 _\- Sabo is alive, I´m not! He doesn´t deserve Luffy, ok? He forgot us._

 _\- He had an accident._

 _-That´s no excuse! I would never forget Luffy or Sabo. I´m death and I think about them all my days._

 _\- He´d inherited your will._

 _\- What´s the point? He had my mera mera fruit, that´s all._

 _\- Why me?_

 _\- Because I think that Luffy feels the same way as you._

 _\- Really?_

 _\- Yeah, I hate you the most when I met you. He looks at you in a different way, but he is so oblivious… I have to show myself to get things well done, anyway, I should say that you have very weird dreams, you know?_

 _Only dream with cuddle Luffy, soft kisses, sleep one night together… No sex, no passion…_

 _God, you are weird man!_

 _Luffy is hot!_

 _\- You spied me on my dreams?_

 _\- Yeah, I have to discover how can reach to you. At the beginning I entered in your dreams, but I was incapable to show myself; and inside… you now, your dreams are full of Luffy and I can´t avoid myself to look._

 _I miss him all the time. I love him with all my soul and heart, I had always been his._

 _So, yeah, I spied on you, on all of you to be honest. Most of your nakamas have dreams about Luffy. Sanji has the hottest by the way._

 _-Shitty ero-cook, I had my suspects! I kick his ass when I wake up!_

 _-So, you tell my Luffy your feelings?_

 _-I guess._

 _I don´t want this shitty ero-cook near to Luffy, no way I allow Trafalgar get him either._

 _-Can you do me a favor?_

 _\- Sure._

 _\- Tell Luffy that I love and miss him, that I always keep an eye on him and that I will always love him, no matter what._

 _\- I will._

 _\- I know, you are the most honest of all of them, your true feelings are written in your skin and I know that you are the one for my Luffy._

 _\- Someday we´ll see in the other side._

 _\- Yeah._

 _\- And I fight with you to retrain Luffy with me._

 _\- Like do you would win me._

 _\- I´ll became the best Swordsman in the world._

 _\- I´m Firefist Ace, you never be stronger than me._

 _\- We´ll see soon or late._

 _-I hope than late. Take care of my little Luffy._

 _\- I will._

 _\- Make him happy._

 _\- I´ll try._

Zoro woke up. The brighter smile was on his Captain´s face and he felt that everything was ok. He knew that he must say Luffy his own feelings but, for now, he had to kick some shitty ero-cook ass. He went to the kitchen. Shitty ero-cook must feel the anger because he was aware when Zoro attacked him. They had a big fight which was interrupt when his careless captain entered asking for food.

-Sanji, food!

-Two minutes, I put this shitty marimo to sleep and later I´ll cook to you.

\- I want food now!

\- As you say, my Captain.-Sanji gave a pervert smile to his captain and Zoro made a decision.

\- Oi, Luffy… hm… I want… you know… speak with you… seriously.

\- Ok, tell me.

\- I… prefer… do it… alone…

\- As you wish, Zoro.-Luffy took Zoro´s hand and started to leave the kitchen.

\- Don´t you want food? – Asked Sanji.

\- Yeah, but Zoro looks worry, I always can eat later, Zoro is first.

\- Really?- Inquired the first mate.

\- Yep, Zoro is always first.

\- I can wait, I wait for you in the crow nest.- Zoro left the kitchen with a little smile on his lips. He went to the crow nest and waited for his careless love. He was looking at the sky and thinking about his confession when he felt his presence beside him. Luffy had a big plate with meat with him.

-I say to you that I can wait, Captain.

\- Yep, I know, but I was worried for Zoro.-Luffy smiled to him.-I said before, Zoro is always first.

\- Could you share your food with me?

\- Of course!-Said Luffy and gave him his best smile.

\- You never share your food, Captain.

\- I never do, but it is Zoro who asks, so do I.

\- Do you know why?

\- Yep, it´s because I love Zoro.

\- Do you love me?

\- Of course, don´t you know?

\- How I suppose to know? You never say anything about it.

\- You never said it either, but I know that you love me.

\- Do you?

\- Zoro, I know you as the palm of my hand. You are my Zoro, aren´t you?

\- I´m your Zoro?

\- Yep.

\- So you are my Luffy.

\- Of course. I´m yours, Zoro.

\- I love you by the beginning, I must say it before.

\- I love you too, Zoro.

\- I dreamt with Ace today.

\- Did you?

\- Yep, he said me that I tell you that he always loves you, that he keep an eye on you the whole time and he miss you a lot.

\- Shishishishi, so Ace visits your dreams. He does the same in mines.

\- I want to kiss you, can I?

\- Be my guest, my Zoro. – Said Luffy and left the food beside him.- So, we are a couple now?

\- Yep.

\- Perfect!- Luffy kissed Zoro and the swordsman was surprised when he deepen on the kiss. The kiss was full, sweet, tender, lovely and awesome. It has all the things that Zoro love the most. Especially it has Luffy´s taste.

When they broke the kiss, Zoro looked at his captain eyes.

-Why don´t you tell me your feelings before?-Zoro asked.

\- I was sure that you knew it. It´s obvious, my Zoro.

I take my nap in your arms.

I always choose your plate to steal food.

I always fight beside you.

I say your name a lot of times during the day.

I choose you to bother every single day because I want to be near to you.

And I have a smile for you, don´t you see that smile? I think that is pretty special.

-Yeah, I know well this smile. It is the same that you gave me the first time we met.

\- And then they say that I´m the oblivious one. But Zoro, the question goes in the same direction.

Why you don´t tell me?

-I thought that you were in love with Nami.

-With Nami? Really?

You know, Zoro, I felt in love with you when you ate the awful rice that little Rika gave you.

-Let´s be clear, from today ´till the day we´ll die, we´ll be stick together. I´ll never leave you if you promise me don´t leave me either.

\- I will never leave you. I say you one more time: you´re mine. Every single inch of your body is mine, every single bone and you´ll be mine forever and ever. You belonged to me Zoro and I belonged to you.

You are my soul mate, I recognize you from the beginning. You are the love of my whole life.

Sorry for don´t tell about this before, but I sure that you know, is a fact and everybody knows it.-Luffy took one piece of meat and he put it in his mouth, then a playful smile appeared in his face.

\- Do you want meat? I share, come on, first mate, I dare to you to take a slice.

\- So you want another kiss.

\- Yep, I want more kisses from today `till the day we´ll die. Captain´s orders.

\- As you please, my captain.-Zoro stole a slice of meat from Luffy and the little captain gave him a new complete smile.

\- Tastes good?

\- Yep, tastes Luffy.

\- Tastes Zoro too.-Luffy embrace his first mate, and Zoro could feel every single inch from his captain. He enjoyed the possessive embrace and he wondered why he didn't know that his captain loved him. They share meat, kisses, embraces and a whole lot of things that I preferred not to say.

When they left the crow nest, their hands were joined and most of their crewmates were happy because they knew all the time that this pair will be together forever and ever.

They walked to the kitchen, the ero-cook reacted bad to this new situation, he tried to kick Zoro´s ass, but the swordsman avoided his attack and follow his captain to the principal room. Inside, Zoro and Luffy have been planned stay all the day, they have a lot of time to recover, but before this Zoro looked at his captain.

-Don´t ever to dare to smile to the shitty ero-cook again, I really hate the man.

\- Are you jealous?

\- Sure! He looked at you with this strange smile.

\- First mate´s orders! I never smile again Sanji, now, it´s time to start our party.

\- As you wish, my beloved captain.

THE END


End file.
